


Rats

by HYPERFocused



Category: Smallville, The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Humor, M/M, episode-related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-10-23
Updated: 2002-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-01 05:12:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forget Lana, forget Lex (just for a night). Red!Clark meets a one-armed stranger. We all overdose on black leather and testosterone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rats

## Rats

by HYPERFocused

<http://members.aol.com/hyperfocused>

* * *

Disclaimers: I don't have any control over Red!Clark (or Lavender!Lex, either). Lots of people _think_ they have control over Alex Krycek, but they're sadly mistaken. 

* * *

Clark wants to forget. Just for a night, he wants to be somebody else. Bold. Confident. He wants to meet someone, without all the baggage. Sex without consequences. Not a relationship, no questions. No need for lies. No friends perplexed at his choice. No parents aghast at him loving someone with such a shady past: a liar, a Luthor. No best friend he'd like to fuck, but worries he's going to fuck over. 

He feels something like excitement racing through his veins. It's a rush he hasn't felt before. He could do _anything_. He looks around the bar, and it's like anyone in here could be his for the night -- or longer, if he wanted. The term "sex on a stick" pops into his head. Chloe had used it once about Lex. Clark pretended to be shocked, but inside, knew it was absolutely accurate. Now, though, he thought it described _himself_ to a T. 

* * *

Alex wants to remember. Just for a night, he wants to be himself, as a young man, before everything went to shit. Back when he had liked himself. He had even known who he was. Once upon a time, he only had one story. Now he has too many to count, and none he really wants to tell. 

He's sitting in a Kansas bar (Kansas!) trying to lose himself. He's relatively certain he's safe here. No aliens. No bounty hunters. Nothing remotely weird going on, in this peaceful small town. Nothing much happens in a place like this. There was that meteor shower, years ago. But ultimately, those were just rocks. 

iJust for tonight, he wants to forget about the man he loves. The man who looks at him with intense hazel eyes. Eyes that reflect his feelings, in a way his words have never dared. Alex wants a night of passion, not sublimated into violence. He wants to be honest, even if it's just the honesty of want. 

* * *

Interesting, Clark thinks, as he sees the man walk up to the bar. Black T-shirt, well worn leather jacket. Sleek dark hair. Well fitting faded jeans. One arm. Probably not the result of some weird alien fluid, he laughs. Clark feels a rush of heat as the man turns deep green eyes on him, and lifts a brow. 

He doesn't try to stop Lana from leaving the bar, and brushes off Jessie when she tries to lead him to the dance floor. He's found his poison. 

* * *

Alex thinks he can find what he wants, tonight. Even in a small town in Kansas. He knows when he's being checked out. Noticing the young man being ogled by the two thugs, he heads towards the exit, sure he'll follow. Things are definitely looking up. 


End file.
